


人偶山庄杀人事件簿

by KSRenard



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSRenard/pseuds/KSRenard
Summary: 悬疑推理向，没有相爱只有相杀，literally想让对方死。⚠角色死亡预警⚠OOC行为，存在大量私设⚠角色行为剧情发展与真实人物无关
Kudos: 23





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 悬疑推理向，没有相爱只有相杀，literally想让对方死。  
> ⚠角色死亡预警  
> ⚠OOC行为，存在大量私设  
> ⚠角色行为剧情发展与真实人物无关

金属车标在落日的余晖中闪耀，山前，一辆豪车驶过。车后座里的主人调低了车窗，抬头望向了盘山公路上的建筑，一幢残旧的西洋公馆映在了他的渐变墨镜上。

“啊咧，这也配叫豪华的欧式公寓？主办先生也太抠门了。”说话者顶着一头刚漂染的蓬松金发，围上贴肤柔软的米色羊毛围巾，哈着冷气走下了车。

“景瑚少爷！我总觉得这件事过于离奇，您看这幢寓所也不像是有人经常打理的样子，要在这里举办为期五天的浸入式解谜party也太牵强了吧。而且您自己一个人进去真的没问题吗？”驾驶座的管家先生嗅到了一丝不安。

然而这位年轻的金发男子并没有听进去，他好奇地四处打量，好似所谓的解谜早已开始。“浸入式嘛，浸入式嘛，放心好啦。”他摘下眼镜漫不经心地说，眼中闪着极度兴奋的光彩。

突然，公路的尽头传来一阵引擎轰鸣，一位戴着金黑色新潮头盔的机车少年驶过，被称作景瑚少爷的男子探长了脖子，欣喜地说：“看，哪只我一个人，我的同伴马上就来了！”

同志社大学，午后。

大学生河野纯喜爆发出一阵狂笑，拎着手机四处炫耀：“快看，快看！我抽选中了！”

“什么抽选啊？谁的演唱会？”好友兼同学凑过来好奇，“浸…入式解谜派对？什么啊？喂我说纯喜，你还是关心一下毕业就职问题吧，都不知道你在想些啥。”他一掌拍向河野纯喜乐呵得直抖的脑袋。

“哎不是，你都不看新闻的吗？”河野揉了揉后脑勺，“有一位喜欢谜题的富豪斥巨资办了一个解谜游戏，据说胜利者可以获得百万奖金。不过参加者只有12人，要通过问卷考核和抽选。嘿我那天就随便答了一下题，想不到竟然中了！哎呀，等我拿了一百万，我就给咱学校修条索道，啧啧以后咱每天早上就不用爬坡了。”

河野沉浸在一夜暴富的美梦中，意外地又挨了好友一掌。“河野纯喜你是不是傻！真有一百万还修什么索道，不如分我一半哈哈哈。不过按你的智商，能赢吗，说不定其他参加者都是东大京大的咧。”河野被泼了一脸冷水，认真思考起现在开始刷题取胜的可能性。

就在他托腮抖腿陷入沉思时，一条新的邮件消息让他再次乐开了怀：“耶！他们说我成为了参赛者中的幸运儿，可以带一个后援诶！所以……”他环视一周，目光锁定，“助一，要不要跟我一起去玩呀？有钱赚的。”

冈村矢部非常乐于见到前来的这一批年轻人，他在客厅热情地欢迎各位参与者。自从小姐去世之后，老爷日渐消沉，偌大的屋子里再也没出现过这样的欢声笑语，他心想。由此他也难得地满面笑容，咧开的嘴角推挤着两边脸颊层叠的褶子，他细心地安排陆续到达的参与者就坐。

“诶，想不到进来之后还挺大的嘛。”佐藤景瑚饶有兴趣地四处探险，“就是设施比较老旧了，特别像会有灵异事件发生的那种宅子。”

“就是呀，我还以为会有xbox呢，这里好像连电脑都没有。”机车少年百般无聊地说道，“对了，我是木全翔也，你呢？”

“我是佐藤景瑚，很高兴认识你，不过游戏开始我们就是对手了哦！”

陆续又有新人加入聊天，大约是关西人的天性，大家很容易就打成一片。来自滋贺的鹤房汐恩还是个大学生，他是在便利店打工时听说此次猜谜派对的，由于之前在韩国学习过一段时间，所以他的日语表达有些古怪。来自大阪的金城碧海是个不苟言笑的大学生，尽管冷着一张脸但还算和善。木全和景瑚貌似都在爱知县从事美容行业，他们很快就聊起一些美妆术语和未知的品牌。这里难得的有一位京都男孩，下垂眼加上京都腔让人感觉乖乖的，据说是一位习舞者，想必隐藏在宽松T恤的肌肉力量不会弱。

最惹人注目的是一位面貌出众的红发男子，尽管个头不高，但向来对帅哥标准颇高的助一不得不承认，他的确拥有一张招女性喜爱的面孔。他有些害羞，自称是某船舶大企业的员工，叫川西拓実，谈话间总是喜欢抖弄他的刘海。

最后轮到河野自我介绍：“我叫河野纯喜，是同志社大学的四回生！这是我的同伴野目井助一，他是我的同学，跟我一样也是四回生。”助一点了点头，解释道自己是作为河野同学的后援助手来打辅助的，并不是参与者之一。

两个偏差值高的名牌大学生无疑给其余的一般人类带来重磅一击，鹤房和木全瞪圆了眼睛，惊讶中带有崇拜的眼神盯得助一有些不好意思，他微微低头，抬眼却对上了一双犀利的眸子。此前一直寡言的金城向冈村管家提出质疑: “为什么他会有同伴？不是说好都是抽选的吗？”

“啊，这是根据吉本老爷的安排做出决定的。大家放心好了，外援不影响正式的解谜过程，只是为了保证游戏整体能顺畅进行而随机增加了额外人员，况且谜题中不会出现复杂的高等知识，更考验大家的情商和洞察能力哦！”金城话音刚落，冈村的解答就紧接着跟上，对答的流利程度不禁让人怀疑，到底是吉本家的高素质体现，亦或者是他一直在等待着这么一个提问瞬间。

“大家稍安勿躁，还有四位参与者在途中未到，这是老爷最爱的生茶，大家不如在品尝茶点中再等待一会。”还有四位，老爷的安排非常顺利，年轻小伙子畅谈的气氛真是令人怀念，在一旁静候的冈村低头微笑。

剩下的人员很快到齐，他们零零散散地来自全国各地。豆原一成是冈山的一个普通高中生，健康的肤色和憨憨的笑容让大家都以为误入了一只大型柴犬。与柴犬相对的是一只白色的狐狸，准确地来说是一位染着一头银白色头发、眼睛细弯得像狡猾的狐狸、四肢修长的年轻男子。姓氏同样罕见，川尻的尻竟然发shiri的音，叫川尻莲。博多腔的确很有特点，在他奶声奶气不断解释自己姓氏的正确发音时，突然唤起了佐藤的ipone语音助手。

吉本先生真是巧妙地将平时未曾听过的姓氏人群组织到了一起！来自东京的白岩瑠姫不肯透露自己的工作，只说是会有观众的正经职业，大约是个舞台剧演员之类的吧。最后的一位看起来比年轻的男孩成熟不少，挑眉和迷人的大眼睛似乎暗示了他的南国出身。一开口果然是冲绳人士，全名为与那城奖，也是拥有十分稀有的姓氏。

参与者集结完毕，冈村管家迅速整理了茶具，请众人移步至饭厅，并宣布游戏规则将在吉本先生精心准备的晚餐后揭晓。

晚餐相当丰盛，味道和分量都满足了年经男孩的需求，鹤房添了一次饭，木全也跟风添了两次，不过事后后悔吃得太撑。在吵闹的晚餐后，大家彼此又熟络了几分，但个别人仍有所保留，不愿透露太多信息，毕竟在座的在解谜开始之后，都是巨额奖金的有力竞争者。

“诶？！莲君给有名的艺人伴过舞吗！”红发川西似乎对舞蹈很感兴趣，一直追问川尻的经历，同样是习舞者的大平则在一侧安静地聆听。

“对呀，不过只是新加入的成员，其他伴舞前辈比我厉害多了！”川尻一害羞就会不自觉地跺脚。

其他人听闻也很好奇，纷纷表示想知道是哪位有名的艺人。

“那我说了哦，是Y君啦……我真的只是后加入的小伴舞，多亏监督肯给我机会！”尽管川尻眼睛不大，但乌黑的睫毛掩盖下仍然挡不住几丝骄傲的光。

大平像是想起了什么，激动地说：“啊我记得那场演唱会，Ren，是莲君吧！当时还是黑发咧。我记得你们还在暖场时变了魔术。”

曾经老底被陌生人挖出，川尻不好意思地回应：“应该是我，不过我也就吹了几个气球而已啦。”

接着白岩和木全聊起了潮流发型，鹤房跟金城介绍了自己的外星人知识储备，全员最小的豆原张着巨峰葡萄般透亮的眼睛好奇地旁听。

“抱歉打扰大家，”冈村低沉的声音打断了热闹的茶话，“我要开始介绍我们正式的活动了哦。”还在读书的孩子迅速摆出一副听讲的乖巧姿态，与那城朝滔滔不绝的河野嘘了一声示意安静，川尻嘴里还含着一颗葡萄。

“本次浸入式解谜排队由实业家吉本先生赞助策划，场地为大家所在的吉本公馆，公馆的平面地图待会将会给到每个人手中，游戏时限为五天，大家将在五天内跟吉本先生进行博弈，最后决出一个胜者，胜利者将会获得吉本先生提供的价值一百万日元的奖励！”

饭厅顿时响起一片惊讶憧憬的“噢”声，豆原提问：“那吉本先生怎么还不出现呀？”

大家好像才终于注意到这个问题，作为主办者的吉本先生一直不露面，只由管家代为组织的话，似乎有些失礼。谈到这个问题，冈村管家笑盈盈的面部耷拉下来，哀叹道：“遗憾地告诉大家，作为主办方的吉本先生，于一周前在老家病情加剧，已经去世了。


	2. 第二章

承诺百万奖金的游戏主办先生已经去世了？！助一看着餐桌上摇摆幻灭的烛光，心想这未免也太诡异了点——先是以抽选方式将十二个人集中到一个荒僻古旧的山庄，仅有一位笑容僵硬的管家进行接待，然后告知幕后大boss早已离世！假如此时再切断与外界的联系……

“诶管家先生，不好意思问一下，这里有wifi吗？信号好差我的story发不出去了。”吃饭时不时看手机的佐藤不知道什么时候制作好了一条story，正愁着怎么向好友炫耀这次的神秘派对。

“啊，wifi……”冈村先生搓了搓手掌，“老爷不爱用智能设备，所以公馆里没有安装这种东西。至于手机信号，因为山脚的信号塔总是受附近动工的影响，所以最近一段时间手机几乎会没有信号。”

冈村先生还没说完，饭桌上已经开始此起彼伏地哀嚎“没有wifi怎么活！”“断网就是要命呀~”“与世隔绝也太恐怖了吧！”，佐藤则在空中左右摇摆他长长的手臂，似乎在晃动中就能捕捉到空气里微弱的信号，从而把他加了完美滤镜的story发出去。

冈村连忙解释道：“大家不必过分担心，公馆里的电话还是很畅通的，为各位准备的房间里都配有固定电话，内线外线都可以拨打。”他边说边指向了一侧柜子上的老式电话。尽管平成末代的孩子们有些嫌弃，但毕竟硬件设施不支持，这也是没有办法的事。

“那么，”冈村清了清嗓子，“我要接着介绍游戏规则了。”他拿出一份文件，说：“尽管老爷不幸离世，但他精心设计已久的猜谜派对仍会继续，老爷临终前的亲笔信嘱咐道，他为最终的胜利者留下了价值百万的宝物，而宝物则藏在这座公馆包含周边地界的某处……”

他接着拿出了一叠酒红色的扑克牌和几个信封，“在座的12人，每人将会获得一条关于宝物的线索，有的线索包含决定性信息，而有的线索却无甚用处。那么决定线索分配的方法是——”他将扑克牌分别摊开，内面插画风的人物逐一展露，“身份牌。”印绘着中世纪宫廷角色的身份牌被摆成三行四列。

“各位可能的身份有：  
国王，王后，王子，公主，  
侯爵，伯爵，子爵，男爵，  
骑士，侍臣，侍女，弄臣。  
每个人可以凭借身份获得自己唯一的线索，所有的线索将指向宝物藏匿的地方。大家可以暗地里交流已得线索，但要记住，对方获得你的线索后有可能捷足先登，这可是货真价实价值百万的珍宝！”

众人相觑，目光逐渐变得不那么纯粹，隐约有看不见的隔阂将之前聊得火热的几处拆散开来。的确，谁愿意跟自己的对手分享信息呢？但万一自己分到了无用的线索，又怎么可能单打独干猜出宝物地点！

“等会请各位各抽一张身份牌，决定自己最初的线索。”冈村先生将牌收好，切牌时才发现，满是皱纹的干粗手指要试图切好薄薄的十二张纸牌并非易事，牌意外弹出，零散地落回桌面上。

“抱歉，我有些手抖，”他很不好意思，接而问道，“你们有谁擅长洗牌啊？”川尻和河野举了举手，河野见有旁人自荐，于是便示意让川尻来切。

川尻莲细长的手指灵活地收取着牌，经过一阵快速的乱序插叠，牌切好了。

冈村先生笑着接过，逐一走到各人身边进行抽牌，并根据身份递上对应的信封。

“哇！我是伯爵诶！”大平忍不住说了一句，继而意识到什么，迅速捂住了嘴：“抱歉我是不是透露了，这个能说吗？”

冈村有些哭笑不得：“虽然是没关系的，但大家还是尽量保管好自己的身份吧，之后还要……”

“哇！原来宝物是块稀世的蓝钻啊！”鹤房汐恩忍不住拍腿惊呼。

室内陷入一阵沉寂，其余人纷纷望向鹤房。

“傻子，”金城率先打破了沉默，“不要读出来！那是你自己的线索啊！”

“啊？”鹤房好像才明白方才干了什么，哀鸣一声把脸砸向自己肉肉的手掌。

“算了，至少现在我们都知道……”白岩望向鹤房，“鹤房就是获得了无用线索的一员。”

经此一事，剩下的人都把线索密信护得严严实实的，木全甚至把信伸进衣服里，通过领口悄悄地瞄，生怕隔壁的长脖子佐藤不经意偷看。

野目井助一领走了最后一张牌，他把牌面朝下放到腿上，掀起半边望了一眼，是骑士。他接着拆开线索密信的蜡封，里面只写有一句话：  
_骑士问：“国王陛下，您为何如此伤心？”_


	3. 第三章

国王为什么会伤心？助一毫无头绪，说实话，他原本以为谜题应该像头脑王节目那样需要计算或联想能力，万万没想到会是这么没头没尾的一段话。他抬头静静观察了一圈，有的人低头沉思，有的人摸不着头脑也在四处张望，犹豫着要不要讨论，还有的人则气定神闲。

按照冈村先生介绍的规则，指向宝物的线索应该由多人手中的密信共同得出，其余的则是无用线索，而自己手上的会是干扰项吗？助一不以为然。无用线索应该像鹤房手上的“宝物是稀世蓝钻”那样，的确是重要信息，却无法给寻找藏宝点的众人提供什么帮助。

“现在，各位查看一下信里的地图。”冈村先生清了清嗓子，“除了写有线索的纸条应该还有一张地图的吧？你们各自的房间已经在地图上用红色标好了。”

“哇！那我这间还挺大的！”

“是吗？给我看看。”

“滚，你是想看我的线索吧？！”

年轻的男孩子果然很吵啊，希望接下来几天别把这幢老宅拆了，冈村先生有些苦恼。

“好啦好啦，待会将带着大家参观介绍，如果看到自己的房间了，请告诉我并领走属于你的钥匙。房间的钥匙只有两把，另一把统一保管在管家房，只有我用总钥匙才可以取到，所以你们拿到钥匙之后一定要妥善保管。公馆的任何地方，包括庭院后花园，除了配电间和我的房间，你们都可以随意调查。事先说明，宝物不会藏在上述两个地方，也不需要砸墙撬地板才能获得，建议大家还是解出谜题之后再去寻找。”虽然大家默认不会这么做，但冈村心想不强调一下，这帮聒噪的小孩的确干得出来。

回客厅拿好行李后，一行人推推搡搡地跟着冈村管家参观起吉本公馆。公馆一楼大门正对着客厅，东侧是饭厅和厨房，还有一间弃用的房间，堆积着杂物工具和粘灰的蜘蛛网。西侧分别是管家房，供客人饮茶谈笑风生的画厅，以及两间狭小的房间。

“啊这就是我的房间吗？”鹤房对着地图反复确认，有些失落。接着传来豆原的声音：“那我的房间就在鹤房对面咯？”

两个少年张着闪亮亮的眼睛巴巴地望着管家，冈村先生掏出一个巨大的环形钥匙串，从钥匙串里取出两把，“如此，这就是你们的钥匙了哦。”

尽管房间收拾得很温暖舒适，他们仍有些失望：“啊？这么小，能换一间吗？”

“不行哦。”

穿过客厅直走，推开一扇玻璃彩绘的大门，面向的是中部庭院，西式喷泉和灌木丛包围下，拼色碎石子路与两侧的白沙又营造了和式庭院的气氛。庭院间错落有致的石像相当精美却有些残旧，池边的路面也长满了苔藓，看得出维护的主人有一颗巧匠之心然而近年疏于打理。

中庭后面也有一些房间，尽管公馆主主体采用的欧式建筑，但里面竟然保留了一间和风茶室。

“老爷喜欢茶艺和书法，特别近几年修身养性，经常在茶室一待就是一天。于是后来便将这里也改成了居室。”冈村推开了茶室的移门，转身问道：“谁是住这里的？”

“是我。”走在最后的与那城举高了手。

“由于茶室的双移门比较特殊，所以这里没有钥匙锁。”他示意大家往里看。“移门的地上有坚固的卡槽，如果夜晚要上锁，只需要把门框角的弹簧插锁插入地板卡住就可以了。”与那城和几个好奇的男生脱鞋进入，看着冈村关门演示了一遍。

“茶室对面的两间和室挂了不少吉本先生的书画，也曾作为会客室，后来老爷闭门不出就改为收藏室了。再往前走是后花园，今日太晚了，你们明早再去探索吧。”冈村关上茶室的电灯，又朝另一侧的长廊走去。  
穿过一扇木门，眼前是一间独立洗澡室。冈村继续介绍：“这里出去有露天池，引自山顶的天然温泉。二楼的部分房间有独立卫浴，但一楼只有这里可以泡澡。”走廊与一楼西侧的房间相通，回到客厅的众人走向了二楼。

大平、木全、川尻和白岩分到了西侧的卧室，佐藤和河野的房间则在东侧，野目井助一的房间刚好在河野隔壁。金城最幸运，他的房间是曾经的主卧，享有弧形露台，可以俯瞰山下美景又可仰望星光夜空。

最后剩下川西的房间，他欣喜地接过钥匙，打开这扇雕刻华丽镶有蔷薇藤蔓金饰的大门，迎来的却是密密麻麻几百只与他对视的眼睛和僵硬的人脸。

“啊——救命啊是鬼……”伴随着刺耳的尖叫声，川西拓実瞬间吓得腿软，跌坐到门边，被挨着的门狠狠地撞到一侧柜子。

“嘭嗵！”似乎是什么东西被撞得摔下来，川尻向前捡起滚落的物件，是一个人偶的头。

冈村发誓这一刻尖叫的音量，是自吉本公馆建成以来最响的。他松开捂住耳朵的双手，打开天花板的水晶吊灯，长久未开的灯闪灭了几下，终于使卧室恢复往日的光辉。

“大家不要怕，”他尽量使自己的声音听起来沉着稳定，“这是之前小姐的卧室，小姐喜欢收集各种珍稀的手工人偶，所以摆得到处都是的。”他心疼地从川尻手中接过摔坏的人偶头，“可惜小姐多年前意外去世，老爷也因此大受打击，锁起小姐的房间终日不见客，这些人偶已经好久没进行维护整理了，小姐的房间这次也是因为老爷的解谜游戏才重新打开。”

助一忍住恐怖谷效应带来的毛骨悚然，认真观察了一下房间里的人偶。两侧展示架上的都是衣着华美的洋娃娃，尽管衣服有些积灰，但衣着布料和脸模手艺看起来都很高级。

“这些人偶都很贵吧？”木全凑过来问道。

冈村管家叹了一口气，回答说：“是啊，光刚刚摔坏的这个，就价值十万元。”

川西倒吸一口冷气。

“这里还有不少从外国定制的独一无二的人偶，最中央那个身着黑色长裙的，是以一位俄罗斯公主为原型定制的绝版娃娃，现在价值一百万。”

川西窒息了。

河野打趣道：“那我们直接把它抱走好了呀，反正最终的宝物也就一百万。”他感觉冈村管家瞪了自己一眼。

“当然不行，而且关于这个娃娃……唉，若是当时小姐没有那么坚决要求收藏它，后面的事也许也不会发生。这个不详的人偶名叫死神的新嫁娘，是曾经贵族的珍藏，传说身上带有可怕的诅咒，但凡被它注视过的人都会遭遇不幸……”

“啊啊啊！我不要住在这里啊，太可怕了。”川西几乎要哭出来。

“拜托，”河野吐槽说，“诅咒什么的怎么会有人信。”

川西疯狂摇头，脸都吓白了，带着哭腔说：“不行，我最怕人偶了，我晚上真的睡不下去……”

“要不，我跟你换？”佐藤突然出声，“我姐姐也收藏了挺多娃娃，所以我还挺习惯的。你要是真的瘆得慌我可以跟你换房间。”

川西抓住救命稻草人的衣袖，疯狂点头，委屈巴巴地看向冈村管家。

冈村管家头疼了一晚上，看着一脸惨白的川西，不得不妥协：“可以吧，你们两个商量好了就行。各位如果没别的事可以尽早洗漱入睡了，待会有什么要询问的也可以到一楼找我。早餐将会在八点左右供应，祝各位今晚好梦。”

十二人互道晚安，各自回房。野目井助一摊在床上滚来滚去，回想着今天发生的事和整个猜谜派对设计的诡异，不由得打了个冷颤。他盯着地图发呆，又拿起笔，把所有人员的房间都标注了一遍。

野目井助一手上的地图

突然，房间门把旋开了，来人是自己笑眯眯的纯喜同学。

“助一，怎么样，你解完谜了吗？我们去寻宝吧！”河野纯喜对自己的队伍抱有迷之自信。

助一翻了个身，懒洋洋地说道：“怎么可能，线索不知所云，宝物毫无头绪。”

河野掏出自己的纸条，拍在助一床上，自信满满地说：“那你看看我这个，我这条看起来就很有用！”

助一探头一看，信纸上用同样的字体印着一段话——  
_弄臣说：“您为什么不吃蛋糕呢？马上就要到十二点了，错过就是明天了。”_  
_公主说：“明天就是夏天了吧？我可不想加胖。”_


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠本章含角色死亡剧情  
> ⚠存在死亡描述  
> ⚠暴风雪山庄模式 [on]

## 【警告：本章含角色死亡剧情】

野目井助一是被一阵爆炸声惊醒的，平复下狂乱得快要从胸腔迸出的心跳，他伸手拿表看了一下时间：  
_03:00_

怎么回事，是什么管道爆破了吗？助一走出房门，廊道间一片寂静，似乎只有浅眠的自己被惊醒而已。助一揉了揉头上的乱毛，决定回笼睡觉。

“助一别赖床了！快起床吃早餐，吃完我们就开始寻宝！”河野纯喜艰难地拉扯着粘在床上的助一。

别吵我，我三点就被震醒了，助一心想。“谜题都还没有解出来，寻什么宝啊。”他说完翻了个身。

纯喜用关西腔大吼：“昨天你不是说我线索里的蛋糕值得注意吗？那宝物八成在厨房或饭厅！你快起来。”

助一连忙弹起来捂住他的嘴，无奈地说：“你是不是傻，说那么大声干嘛。”

等俩人到达饭厅时，桌上只剩木全、鹤房和豆原了。川西缠着川尻学跳舞，大平说以他的脑袋瓜根本猜不出谜，不如跟过去活动活动，所以三人草草地吃完早餐就去后花园的空地了。与那城奖有早上锻炼的习惯，和金城碧海正绕着公馆慢跑。佐藤景瑚不吃早餐，而白岩瑠姫还在睡。

“对了，今早六点左右你们有听到一声巨响吗？”助一突然想起这事。

在座的众人摇摇头，鹤房汐恩又拿了一块面包，并表示自己睡得很香，没听到什么巨响。

“啊我有听到，”前来倒茶的冈村先生朝助一说，“我半夜起身时听到了。别看这间公馆很老旧了，但房间的隔音效果特别好。说起来应该是山脚动工所发出的声音吧，野目井你的房间靠东侧估计受影响比较大。”

助一点点头，吃起盘子里的黄油吐司。刚吃了两口，只见鹤房已经解决了才拿的小面包，小胖手又往面包篮里伸去。

“你吃那么多不怕胖吗？”河野纯喜有些惊讶。

鹤房已经塞了一半面包进嘴，于是口齿不清地说：“怕森么，今田不次，难道留到明天吗？”

留到明天？一道光忽地从脑子里闪过，原来是这样，助一好像明白纯喜的线索是什么意思了。

但是仅凭这条好像没什么用，果然还是需要别的线索。野目井助一正思考着怎么向别人套话，突然，楼上传来了一声凄厉的尖叫。

河野等人立即冲上楼梯，只见二楼佐藤景瑚的房间前，瘫软地坐着眼神空洞的川西拓実，他浑身发抖近乎喘不过气了，一旁的川尻和大平也一脸惊恐。

“哈哈怎么了，又被人偶吓到了吗？”木全翔也率先走过去，试图拍拍总是惊慌失措的川西，笑声却在转身望进房间时戛然而止，继而忍不住扶着门框干呕。

该不会……助一有所预感了，他走上前，看清了房内的景象——

昏暗的房间里，阳台的落地窗帘被风微微卷动，泛起金色的蔷薇波澜。房间正中央的黑裙人偶低头垂眸，黑曜石的眼睛静静地凝视着面前倒下的金发男子。他面露痛苦，胸口插着一把银色利刃，刺目的鲜血犹如蔷薇藤一般蔓延至身旁散落的娃娃，是佐藤景瑚。

“他……他是死了吗？我今早还跟他打招呼了啊……”川西尽量让自己的声带摩擦出一些声音，然而他干哑的嗓音不仅没给这片诡丽的寂静带来生气，反而犹如指甲片刮过黑板一样划过众人的神经，助一觉得自己的心脏也被什么粗砺的东西抵着，嗓子眼有股涌动的冲劲。

他走向前触碰了佐藤的颈部，尽量控制自己不要直视他面部的表情。

抑或说，死亡前的表情。

“他死了，根据尸体特征应当死去一段时间。先报警吧，冈村先生？”

冈村仿佛才从震惊中清醒，他踌躇着，最后咽下了嘴边的话打通警方电话报案。

“你们说，是谁干的？”川尻终于发话。

大家心知肚明，一百万的宝物，分散的线索，金钱的欲望能不使某些人疯狂吗？

豆原看了看保持缄默的大家，摇摇头说：“不……不一定是我们这里的人吧，可能是外面的连环杀手做的啊。”

“不，不可能。”跟着冈村先生打报警电话回来的大平强忍住颤抖的声音，他最终鼓起勇气把剩下的一句话说完：“刚刚警方说，今天凌晨三点，山脚通往这里唯一的公路因不明爆破山体塌方。也就是说从今天凌晨开始，没有人能进入这座山庄，而困在里面的我们，也完全不可能出去。”


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠本章含角色死亡剧情

事情正如野目井助一所想的，一步一步朝着毛骨悚然的方向恶化。没有什么比跟一群年纪相仿的男孩一起困在一座有着所谓诅咒的“暴风雪山庄”更令人焦躁而无力了，何况命案的凶手还可能在自己身边。

河野纯喜应当是清白的吧，毕竟是自己相处了四年的大学同学，那个家伙除了会憨憨地喊口号，别的什么事都干不利索。那么，几个未成年小孩又干得出杀人的事吗？助一不敢给出断言。凶手也许是早上一直未出现的白岩？也不一定，先得确定案发时间……

助一感觉自己的脑子快被各种信息和猜测挤炸了，转眼间自己已经坐回饭厅的椅子上，不安的气氛中，与那成奖提议大家开个调查会。

“警方已经知道我们这出事了……”他努力让自己的声音听起来沉着镇定些，但握着茶杯的手指仍在微微发抖。

“但是由于上山的道路受阻，山泥的清理和路面修复还需要好几天，因此我们还要在这里待上几天。佐藤的事……警方希望我们尽量不要破坏现场，他们会尽快赶到的。所以冈村先生，我不得不问一下，吉本先生为什么会在这里举办这么一个派对？”

助一这时才注意到在一旁脸色发白异常沉默的冈村先生，他眼神空洞，一直颤抖，好一会才憋出虚弱而沙哑的声音：“是诅咒……真的是诅咒！”

“什么？”众人疑惑。鹤房汐恩气得猛地拍了一下桌子，冲到冈村面前激动地说：“我才不管什么洋娃娃诅咒，我们之间，有人杀人了啊！就因为这个奇怪的一百万游戏，有人死了啊……”说着他低头痛苦起来，“我不想待了，我要回家！”他这么一哭，旁边年纪最小的豆原一成也跟着抽泣起来。

川尻莲拍了拍两个无助的年下少年，似是经过重重思考下定决心一般：“为了保证大家安全，尽快排除凶手，我希望大家还是如实说明一下自己今早的行动。”

河野纯喜听懂了：“你是说不在场证明？”

“对，公馆的构造是这样子的……”他用手比划了一下，“今早我和拓実在七点五十左右敲过佐藤的房门，他应了一声。八点我们下楼到这吃早餐，八点二十我们还有大平去后花园锻炼了，也就是说佐藤至少在七点五十前还活着。”

川西拓実疯狂点头，“对！我早上敲门时看到他在房间里一边刷牙一边敷面膜，我问他要不要吃早餐，他摇头后把门关上了。”

大平也同意了他俩的说法，他们是八点左右在饭厅相遇。

鹤房汐恩和木全翔也是八点起的，他们下楼时正好碰上准备离开的川尻等人，豆原也在饭厅了。与那城奖和金城碧海的出门时间差不多，八点半到饭厅之后迅速解决了早餐，四十分左右就相约一起绕着公馆晨跑。

与那城补充道：“说起来，我们绕着公馆分头跑，也没看到四处有奇怪的人员，路过阳台时也没看到异动啊，对吧sky?” 金城碧海点点头。

剩下就是睡懒觉晚起的助一和纯喜，以及一觉睡到川西尖叫的白岩。

众人一同望向全程待在二楼的白岩瑠姫，他连忙摇头，说：“啊……我昨晚睡不着，干脆起来看手机里缓存的视频，大概到凌晨四点才有困意。我，我今早真的一点意识都没有。” 他也察觉到自己的说辞毫无说服力，“你们要相信我！我从昨天十一点开始就没出过房门！”

助一整理了一下脑中思路，总结道：“也就是说，如果川西说的话是真的，那在八点之后才出房门的人以及白岩都有嫌疑，冈村先生从七点半开始就在楼下布置早餐，倒是有不在场证明。”

“那假设凶手是八点后才下楼的，他又是怎么不引起注意地杀了佐藤，同时避免碰到陆续下楼吃早餐的其他人呢？”

对呀，这的确是个问题，凶手为何要冒这么大风险，挑在这个时候杀人呢？助一想不明白。

终于，一直沉默的冈村先生说话了：“虽然我很不想给大家带来恐慌，但是死亡新娘人偶的诅咒……的确灵验了。之前小姐受到无妄之灾，绝望自杀后，老爷一直郁郁寡欢，后来身子也不大好，今年还查出了癌症……因为死后的遗产不好分配，他临终前决定举办一个解谜派对，借此帮助一些有梦想的年轻人，你们就是因此召集而来的。”

大脑好像捕捉到什么，然而又稍纵即逝，助一觉得这仿佛才是解谜派对真正的谜题。但这，也过于真实和震撼了吧。

“那所以……大家还继续解谜吗？”川西弱弱地提问，他似乎已经提不起什么兴趣了。

与那城呼吁道：“解吧，反正剩下几天我们也被困在这没事干了，那可是一百万啊。”大部分人点头同意，但私下放弃也无人知道了。

“总之，”他继续说，“虽然我不知道杀人的是人还是鬼怪，但在警察到来之前，白天大家尽量多人行动，晚上锁好门窗。冈村先生，你会尽力保证我们的安全吧？”

冈村叹气着点点头。

午后。

野目井助一在房间里百般无聊，失去了现代社交媒体的怀抱，谜题也解不出，他打算出门找人聊聊天。胆大如他，经过佐藤的房间时仍心有余悸，尽管告诉自己不要往房间里望，但眼睛仍忍不住朝房门瞥去——  
一个男子在刚出命案的房间里走动！

“是谁？”助一惊呼，抑制不住撞击胸腔的心跳。

“啊抱歉，吓到你了吗？”是白岩瑠姫，他站在房间里四处观察。“我好像想到了一些跟谜题有关的事，来这里找找线索。”他下意识地看了一下地板上的血迹，虽然尸体已经被移到别的地方了，但是残留的血迹和挡不住的血腥味仍在助一脑中冲击。

“因为这间房间出了命案，所以大家都不敢来了。那……万一线索就在这呢？”他感慨道。

助一环视了一周，除了陈列架上满满的人偶，墙壁上还挂着不少照片，应该是这家山庄主人的女儿——吉本小姐，还有几张吉本先生和她的合照，相框都积灰了。步入式衣柜里挤满了洋装，书架上也好几排旧书，要在这找线索可有够翻的。

“那你加油吧！”助一挠挠头回房，把下午睡了过去。

傍晚，晚饭的香气吸引了跑去后院探险的未成年人，睡得昏昏沉沉的助一也跟着纯喜下楼。

鹤房好像发现了什么，一直跟木全谈个不停，豆原跟川尻盯着他们的密信琢磨，倒是之前自称去找线索的白岩，如今气定神闲，是已经发现了什么吗？

助一迷糊地吃完了晚饭，有人提议要去体验温泉，又有人兴冲冲地附和，大家都忘记今早的命案了吗？

也许是下午睡得过多，晚上助一毫无睡意，他翻来覆去逼自己入睡，好不容易在凌晨不知多少点进入睡眠，一阵巨响又把他吵醒了。

 _好烦，山脚又在动工了，_ 他心想， _快睡吧。_

次日早上，助一再次被河野纯喜摇醒。与昨日不同的是，他一改往常大大咧咧的笑脸，满脸凝重地说：“助一快起来……”

“嗯怎么了？”助一揉了一把凌乱的头发。

“又有人死了……”


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ 本章含角色死亡剧情和描写！！！  
> ⚠ 暴风雪山庄模式持续增强

等助一意识清醒，被河野纯喜拉到白岩瑠姫的房间时，他迷糊的脑中只余一个映像——

头戴金色假发的白岩躺在地板，身上披着一件黑色公主洋装，面色已失去早前的红润，正惊恐地望着天花板，宛如佐藤房间里的死亡人偶。

助一大清早受到一记重击，沙着嗓子问：“又一起命案吗？”

纯喜和其他人迟疑了一会，吐出了一项更为重要的讯息：“恐怕不止……因为刚刚冈村先生去报警时，发现公馆唯一能跟外界联络的外线电话打不通了，有人剪断了电话线……”

助一内心一凉，他转头回望衣着诡丽的白岩，这真的是人偶的诅咒吗？不！一定是有人作祟，而这个人，就在现场他们其中。他扫了一眼围观的众人，年纪较小的豆原一成神色慌乱，木全翔也和鹤房汐恩不知道在打什么眼神，年上的与那城奖也在四周观察，川尻莲虽显镇定但仍低头用双臂环住自己，川西回避了自己的目光，而金城一如既往地沉默。

“谁是第一发现者？”他提问。

大家面面相觑，纯喜举了举手说：“是我……今早我看大家都下来吃早餐了，你睡得太死我就没叫，路过白岩房间时想敲门叫一下他，却发现门没，没关实……一推开就是这样！”

也就是说白岩大概率是在半夜身亡，助一突然想起凌晨的那声巨响！他懊恼当时为何不起身看一看。

“总而言之，我们先到饭厅吧。事到如此我们有必要结合各位的陈词分析一下了。”助一提议。

经历了第一次命案，大家对死亡这个话题没那么敏感了，纷纷回忆讨论起跟佐藤和白岩有关的细节。木全回想了很多之前跟佐藤有的没的谈话，大平想起了前一天白岩的奇怪行为——总是试探性地问自己在解谜中分到的身份，金城说昨天白岩到川西房间聊了很久。

“没有！”川西脸色发白，“他就是过来问我的身份，想跟我交换密信线索。我想着手里的线索我也看不懂，就干脆给他看呗。他好像有想出什么，自言自语地说着‘原来要到时候啊……’就离开了。之后他就没找过我了。”

助一明白了，白岩应该是得到了重要的线索，因此招人嫉恨，“那你愿意公开你的密信吗？”

川西眼神闪了闪，最后闭眼无奈地掏出了口袋里的信，上面花边样式都跟大家一样，里面写着：

_公主说：“不到时候呢！贵重的珠宝等我生日时再戴吧。”_

川尻瞬间明白了：“我懂了，珠宝指的应该就是价值百万的钻石吧，白岩说的‘要到时候’意思就是这个‘生日’！那这个公主的生日……冈村先生，那个最大的黑衣人偶，原型是个公主吧？”

冈村先生回答：“是啊，是一个沙皇公主，名字我不太记得了，但你们要查她的生日的话，现在又连不到网络……”

听到这个消息，助一捕捉到上一秒还提起精神的金城突然丧气了。说起公主，助一想起了纯喜的密信，也是说公主吃蛋糕什么的，但关联点到底在哪呢？

“对了！先前……我们搬运佐藤时没发现他身上有密信，那他的线索会不会还在房间里？呃我的意思是，如果凶手是对线索和钻石感兴趣，他会拿走密信吧？”与那城提供了一个不错的思路。

说干就干，众人跟着冈村先生查遍了佐藤的房间，都没有找到同样的密信，反倒是引出了另一个疑问。

白岩身上的假发和洋装显然是来自佐藤房间的衣橱，应该是吉本小姐从前的珍藏，既然凶手只是想取得最后的胜利，那何必大费周章把杀害的白岩布置成一个死亡人偶？只是为了响应所谓的人偶诅咒吗？

“没有诶……那是不是说明凶手拿掉了啊？”豆原躲在纯喜身后问。

与那城扫了一眼大家，站起来说：“总之，先去白岩的房间吧，待会我们可能要走一遍所有人的房间了。”

事发突然，受害人白岩还没被搬走，助一忍着恶心踏入了这间冰凉的房间，仔细观察起来。地面没有多余飞溅的血迹，受害者应该是受到一次或多次头部重击而亡，凶器应该就是旁边的黄铜花瓶，可惜现在无法联系到警察，几天之后也许会影响取证鉴定。

“找到了！”鹤房在出了命案的房间里仍能兴奋得像只小猪，“竟然真的有！”

与那城接过密信，与此同时助一看到一向冷着一张扑克脸的金城瞪大了双眼。

“上面写着： _男爵问：‘你知道国王为何总是忏悔吗？’ 子爵答：‘是因为早逝的王后。’_ ” 与那城顿了一顿，“也是这种莫名其妙的话啊……我的线索也是这样的。”

我们的都是这样的，助一心想。

“所以为什么凶手没有拿走白岩的密信啊？”川尻不解地问。

与那城摊了摊手，说：“不知道，也许是时间紧迫没找到吧……等一下，我们这不就算是帮他找到了？！”他气得拍了拍自己的胸腔。

没有办法，有些信息总要公开出来方便破案，如此他们接着搜了其他人的房间。

大平、木全和川尻的房间很普通，他们也没有过多的行李，床头柜里跟其他房间一样放着米色的长形蜡烛、薰衣草香氛以及一些驱蚊药膏。川西、纯喜和助一的房间都是同种布置，就是衣柜里多了几床备用的被褥，木全还认认真真地翻了每一层床褥，以确保密信没有夹在其中。金城的主人房就比较大了，众人搜了半天，鹤房连窗帘内芯都没有放过，终于解除怀疑。楼下豆原和鹤房对比起来就寒酸多了，狭窄的空间和不多的家具配备，因此搜查都只花了区区几分钟。冈村先生的管家房虽然大一点，但他喜好简朴，也没置放太多物件。最后是北边距离最远的和室，与那城推开自己房间的日式推门，大方地给大家检查。

“说起来，你不怕的吗？住那么偏僻。”川西疑惑道，但看了看与那城的肌肉好似又有所理解。

与那城笑嘻嘻地说：“怕什么，别看我这是纸糊的木门，只要把门关上，门角的锁条插入地上的插鞘，在外面是不可能打开的！”他说着又示范了一遍。“而我又对一百万的钻石不怎么感兴趣，谁会杀我啊。”

冈村先生证实和室里的确没有消失的密信，又建议大家互相搜身，仍旧毫无发现。

“那肯定是凶手藏到别的地方了！”鹤房带头说，“既然如此，我们还是先吃饭吧。你们忙活了一上午不饿吗？”


	7. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠存在角色死亡剧情和描写  
> ⚠OOC预警  
> ⚠角色背景私设，与真实成员无关

“那个……说起来，有些人是没有嫌疑的吧？”大平祥生突然打破了安静的饭局，他一边嚼着蔬菜沙拉一边说：“按拓実君的说法，昨天早上佐藤还是活着的，然后我们三个紧接着在这碰面，以及早上一直在这的冈村先生，我们都可以互相证明吧！”

川西跟着回应：“是啊是啊，我发誓早上真的见到他敷着面膜刷牙，他还摇头回应不跟我们吃早餐，接着我就见到出门的莲君。早餐后我们从庭院到后花园练舞，期间与那城君和sky都看见我们了。所以从时间线上看，我们不是凶手。”

提及的人纷纷作证，找伙伴排除自己的嫌疑。豆原也着急着说：“我昨天在出事前也没有去过二楼！对吧鹤房君？”

鹤房又扒了两大口饭，头也没抬地说：“不知道啊，反正我是来饭厅才看见你的。”

讨论了一圈，真正能洗清嫌疑的好像只有冈村先生、川西、川尻、大平以及跟大家不住在一块的与那城。豆原很担忧的样子，估计怕还在读高二的自己被列为犯罪嫌疑人，午饭吃到一半就回房了。

“硬要说凶手的话，像我这种没什么肌肉的矮个子怎么可能制服佐藤和白岩嘛。”木全忍不住吐槽了一句。

大家也觉得有些道理，在两天内连续杀害了两位成年男子，而且都是用如此暴力的方式，怎么说也应该是个强壮的人。

助一等人不得不看向跟佐藤差不多高的金城。

金城有些不悦：“干嘛看我？那个谁，河野不是也挺健壮的吗？他还是第一个发现白岩的。”

纯喜有些惊讶，回道：“我吗？嘿这也忒扯了吧，我昨天虽然起得晚，但我早上还录了个vlog呢！不信你们看。”他说着掏出手机，点开了一个前一天早上8:30的视频。

河野纯喜睡眼惺忪地跟摄像头打了个招呼，接着朝气地说了一通废话，拍下了从哼着歌洗漱到出门找助一的全过程。助一不得不说，纯喜的脑子终于灵光了一回。

金城见自己成了众矢之的，锐利的下三白眼狠瞪着木全说：“喂，凡事讲究证据的。你是看到我杀佐藤和白岩了，还是在我身上搜到他们的密信了？”

这时，与那城也开始质疑：“说起来，那天和你一起跑步前就感觉你已经满头大汗……”

“我喜欢一大早热身不可以吗？！”啪！桌上的瓷碗被冲击力震得摔落，金城面色通红地站起来冲到与那城跟前，正准备出手。

“好了好了，你不要冲动，大家只是提出疑问。”身旁的川尻和纯喜劝制住暴怒的金城，川尻接着说：“因为你看起来对那一百万的钻石很感兴趣的样子……”

结果又引开金城的一句怒吼：“我就是想解开谜题拿一百万不行吗？”说着他抱头哭起来，“我爸生意失败欠了一屁股债，如果再拖下去，是我跟我妈十年都完全还不清的数目。现在正好有这个机会，我怎么会放弃！你们难道就不需要钱吗？”

方才说话的人都沉默了，木全默默地说：“我们家也出现困难了，我挺需要钱的。”

大平也表示理解：“我想去国外学习，光学费开支要好几十万……谁不想要一百万嘛。”

衣着毫无时尚可言的川西看起来也是家境一般，他也承认自己想通过解密胜利获得钱，“但是我不会因此杀人。”他补充道。

“那你的意思，就是我会咯？”金城又被这句话挑起怒火，“呵，那你小心今晚被我杀哈。”他阴狠狠地撂下一句威胁，走出饭厅时甚至重重地摔了一把门。

真是个怪人，助一心想。“总之大家今晚不要互相见面了，锁好门窗，不是说只有金城一个人有嫌疑。”纯喜帮忙发话。

助一回到房间，再次掏出自己的密信，然而视线落到信函所附的地图上。

说起来，有些房间上标了编号，而有的没有。是原来用作客房的意思吗？自己的编号是6，而隔壁的纯喜房间则是10，这有什么寓意？

想不通，助一干脆摊在床上看手机里app缓存的前几天新闻打发时间，期间冈村先生上来告知了一句，因为煤气管道出现问题晚饭可能要延迟到八点之后。

八点半。  
冈村先生抱歉地将热菜端上饭桌，鹤房和木全饿了两个小时神情有些郁郁，有几个人已经趁饭前洗了澡，助一闻到了清爽的沐浴露气味。

“呃，金城呢？”虽然之前有过不快，但木全还是问了一声。

豆原说：“哦，他可能还在泡澡。我之前想去汤池时看到他一个人在泡着，他感觉还是很气的样子我就没敢跟他一起泡……要叫一下他吗？”

冈村先生让大家先开动，他去汤池那边找找，顺便劝一下这个情绪敏感的年轻人。

助一饿过了饭点，又被这两天的种种事情害得丝毫无胃口，随便吃了些主食就想回房。这时，忽然传来了一阵急促的钥匙串碰撞声，以及冈村先生慌乱的呼喊：“快！快来！金城出事了！”

唉，第三起了。  
助一低头看着面目狰狞的金城碧海，之前最为反常的嫌疑人。他裸着身子躺在汤池边上，皮肤已经失去温度，脖子上一条细细的勒痕说明是被凶手用细绳一类的东西勒死的。

也许是人习惯之后开始学会坦然面对，助一在惊恐的氛围中提出了一个要求：“想尽早找出凶手的话，我希望大家能听从我，找一下勒死受害人的凶器，应该是5毫米左右粗的细绳。冈村先生，这池子的水可以放掉吗？”

冈村先生马上去调水阀，其他人也顾不上吃饭，分头搜查起凶器。助一顺势观察了一下各人的鞋带，今早大搜查时，并没有发现谁的行李里有细绳一类的东西。能作为凶器，必须够长够坚韧，鞋带倒是有可能。

大平和鹤房的鞋带都比较符合勒痕形状，木全的鞋带是长扁型的弹性款，豆原和与那城的鞋带偏粗，川尻一直穿着像女子高中生配置一样的小皮鞋，纯喜和川西的便鞋都没有鞋带。

“那个……我好像在金城换下的衣物里找到了他的密信诶。”纯喜打断了助一的思路，“我们要打开看吗？还有他的身份牌，是 **王后** 。”他递来一张画着中世纪贵族女性的牌。

事到如此，助一怀疑解谜也跟案件有着一定的联系。他打开密信，信里的一句话让他脑中大震——

_王后说：“我大约命不久矣。”_


	8. 第八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ 存在角色死亡剧情和描写！  
> ⚠ ooc预警

这是按预言杀人吗？野目井助一突然闪过一个荒诞而恐怖的想法。但为什么只有佐藤的密信被拿走了？说起来，前两位被害人的身上和房间里也没有发现身份牌，凶手为何藏起了没有用处的身份牌，而视更重要的密信如无物，似乎根本不在意大家都能看到。

冈村先生已经把露天浴池的水放尽了，无论是池底还是四周都没有找到可用作凶器的绳子。助一思考不出一切的联系，谜题，密信，身份，以及诡异的杀人方式。

金城死前最后的目击证人是豆原，助一打算听听他的说法。

“我看到他时他还活着的啊，”豆原大口地吸着气，“八点左右我下来泡澡，本来也想去浴池的，但我走近时他已经在一个人泡着了。当时我想起今天下午的事，不太敢靠近他，于是悄悄问了一句会不会打扰到他，结果他很不耐烦地向我挥挥手，我有点害怕，就去洗澡间简单洗了一下……”

助一预估了一下作案时间，接着问：“你确定当时只有他一个人？”

豆原点点头，回答说：“是的，尽管他全程背对着我，但那个身形就是金城君没错了，而且这里周围也没什么遮挡物，要是有别人的话我会看见的！”

助一继续说：“那你洗澡期间有听到什么声音吗？”

“没有，”豆原否认道，“洗澡间离这挺近的，要是有人争执或呼救我肯定听得到。我洗完澡就直接回房间了，大概八点十五分左右，也没碰到谁。”

也就是说，死亡时间大约在八点十五到八点半之间，八点半其余人就陆续集中到饭厅，要在十五分钟内杀害一位高大的男性再倘若无事地下来吃饭，助一内心给嫌疑人列表中的几个打上红圈。

“那各位还是说一下自己八点之后在哪吧，我六点后都没下过楼，一直在玩手机游戏，通关时间和时长可以证明。”助一首先证明自己。

川西举手说：“我也一直在房间里哦，后来莲君过来找我聊天了，我们可以互相证明！”

“当时几点？”助一追问。

“呃……大概八点多一点？”川尻话没说完，川西就抢答说：“八点三分23秒！”

大家都被这个精确的数字惊到了，按理说越精确，越不可信。

“是这样的！”川西磕磕巴巴地解释，“我本来在听歌，八点的时候播到一首我爱豆的歌，莲君来敲门时恰恰正好播完。”

“诶？是去年的那首主打吗？”川尻突然又跟川西聊上了，助一之前听纯喜说过他们好像饭同一个爱豆。

“对啊对啊！”川西跟着问，“所以我们两个应该都没有作案嫌疑吧？”

助一不置可否，接下来的人都没有能互相证明的。大平和纯喜说这段时间自己在房间里洗澡，木全自称跑去后花园淘沙，与那城在和室里做肌肉锻炼，而鹤房说不出自己在干嘛，反正在房间里打发时间。

助一检查了一下木全的鞋底，花纹缝隙处的确卡了些沙子，但难以说明是什么时候粘的。

一条路阻塞了，唯有换一条。助一沿着豆原所说的路线走了一遍，的确，如果在这期间杀人，怎么说也会被洗澡间的豆原听到动静。若在豆原离开之后才出现杀人，那要对付金城这么个狠角色也得花点时间。而且，万一金城提前泡完想离开了呢？

想到这，助一察觉到一个关键性问题，这是整个案件最不对劲的地方！

那就是，金城为何要去露天池。金城的主人房有自带的浴室，一般来说只有住一楼的冈村先生、豆原、鹤房以及与那城才会用到西侧的公共洗澡间，前两晚看样子他也没有露天泡澡的爱好，为何偏偏在今晚选择去泡澡？仅是觉得自己受到冤枉想去散心吗？

助一忙问：“冈村先生！厨房的煤气管道跟热水器是关联的吗？”

冈村先生回道：“是啊，所以我每天早上都会打开开关，一般来说烧五分钟才会有热水。”

“那平时会有煤气管道故障的问题吗？”呯！助一终于找到其中的联系。

冈村先生回忆了一下，“没有吧，今天不知是怎么了，七点时突然点不着火，过了二十来分钟才好，我只好先做冷盘了。”

原来如此，只要提前关了煤气，又以一些原因让金城不得不去洗澡，那受不了冷水澡的金城便只能选择温泉池，凶手便可躲避他人耳目伺机杀人。如此一来，作案时间……等等！根据豆原的说法，他见到金城对他摆手，这个思路也不成立！

每当推出一个可能，又存在新的矛盾。助一默默不语，在浴池旁徘徊。

刹那间，池壁天然石上的一点奇怪白色物质吸引了他的注意。

这是……对啊，只要用那个东西，不就可以了吗！助一终于明白凶器是什么了，只是那个东西大家都有，还是无法证明谁是凶手。

整理不出头绪，助一也没什么好交代给大家的话，晚上照旧还是各自提高警惕地回房休息。倒是苦了冈村先生一个人收拾一大桌剩饭剩菜，川尻和与那城见状也来帮忙，几个惊魂未定的未成年小孩则提早洗漱休息，再多熬一天，警察大概就可以开车上山侦查了吧。

助一竖起耳朵一宿没睡，时刻留意着二楼的动静，同时仍在思考着那一系列公主国王的语句。不知不觉被手机闹铃吵醒时已经八点多了，自己应该迷瞪了有两小时。

下楼时碰到纯喜和川西，大家都顶着青黑的熊猫眼和乱糟糟的鸟窝头，想必也昨晚没谁睡得安稳。

饭厅内，川尻和木全正坐着聊天，木全拼命地往嘴里塞食物，他说昨晚根本没吃上几口就出了命案，饿得连下楼的力气都没了。

川尻说豆原和鹤房已经吃完不知道跑哪溜达去了，大平没起，倒是一向早起的与那城不见踪影。

“我去他那看一下吧……”助一有不好的预感，“反正我没什么胃口。”

川尻和木全停下了筷子，这反常的确令人不安。

“我也去好了，多点人安全一点。”川尻擦擦嘴，起身说道。

木全也跟着一起来，助一向来不善交际，这几天也没跟其他人熟络起来，因此一路无话。到北边的茶室时，助一上前喊了声“与那城君”，然而无人应答。

“他是不是没醒啊？门是关着的诶。”木全指着紧闭的日式推门说。

“等等……”助一回头发现川尻脸色发白，他惊恐地说：“你们没闻到吗……这里有血腥味！”说着川尻冲上前试图拉门，但推门纹丝不动。

“奖君你在里面吗？！你是不是需要帮助？”他一边拍门一边呼喊。

川尻不提便罢，提了之后助一感觉四周的空气都被恶心的血腥气填满。

“呕……”木全忍不住将刚吃下的食物全盘吐到门旁，一时呕吐物的酸腥味和屋内传出的血腥混合，助一脑袋发昏，也有了干呕的冲动。

“奖君你还有意识吗？”川尻还在锲而不舍地扒着上锁的推门，急得满头冷汗，他转身对助一说：“你还好吗？你先扶木全出去隔壁盥洗室，顺便叫上冈村先生等人，门不知道为什么反锁了我试试能不能把锁撞松！”

接着他上半身用力往推门撞去，但这单薄的身子显然起不到什么作用。

助一三步并作两步把木全带到西侧的盥洗间，木全又呕吐了一轮，而助一也顾不上那么多了，连忙跑回大厅。

此时川尻已经回来叫上冈村先生和纯喜，说：“不行啊，门被锁住了我撞不开！冈村先生说那个门只能在内部上锁，没有开门的钥匙……实在不行只能用斧子劈开了。”

等众人拿着工具箱赶回茶室时，只见一侧的门已被推开。室内，与那城倒在血泊中，榻榻米上蔓延的血液近乎半干，上面散落着几根黑色绸带。


End file.
